Grey DeLisle
Erin Grey Van Oosbree (born August 24, 1973), known professionally as Grey DeLisle (/dəˈlaɪl/) and Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress and singer-songwriter. She has done voice acting for numerous animated films, television shows, and video games. Her voice roles include Vicky from The Fairly OddParents, Samantha "Sam" Manson from Danny Phantom, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Frankie Foster, Duchess, Goo and other characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Kimiko Tohomiko from Xiaolin Showdown, and most recently, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud from The Loud House. She has been the voice of Daphne Blake in the Scooby-Doo cartoons and direct-to-videos since 2001. In video games, she voices Amanda Valenciano Libre from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Early life and career DeLisle was born in Fort Ord, California, to truck driver George Van Oosbree and singer Joanna Ruth. Her parents separated when she was young. She has one younger brother. DeLisle's mother became a born-again Pentecostal when she was eleven and she was later raised by her maternal grandmother, Eva Flores, a vocalist who performed with salsa musician Tito Puente. She credits her father's love of country music as the biggest influence on her musical taste. She attended Chula Vista High School in the same graduating class as Mario Lopez. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes, and entered the world of comedy on the advice of a friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices. Her impressions earned the attention of a casting director and was advised to take up voice acting. At this time, she went back to her musical ambitions but also took classes in voice-overs. She soon began working with talent agent Sandy Schnarr. In the Scooby-Doo franchise, DeLisle has voiced Daphne Blake since the direct-to-video movie Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, which she inherited from her friend and teacher Mary Kay Bergman following the latter's suicide. She later said of Bergman: "It was an interesting turn of events to get to play Daphne, but I'm so glad that I have the role, and I was glad that I was able to carry that on for her. She set the bar very high." DeLisle also credited the work for helping her maintain her music career, stating "I think Daphne just saved country music". Personal life Her first marriage was to Christopher DeLisle in 1992. The two later divorced in 1993. In 2002, she married Murry Hammond of the country band Old 97's; their courtship and wedding were featured in an episode of A Wedding Story. She gave birth to their son Jefferson Texas Hammond in 2007. They divorced in 2010. She later met Jared Griffin through Twitter, and they married on June 27, 2012. Their son, Harlan Roy Griffin, was born in 2014. Griffin gave birth to her third child in 2016, a daughter named Mariposa "Posie" Ruth Griffin. Roles References External Links Category:1970s births Category:1973 births Category:American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:People Category:Living people Category:American television actresses Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Actresses Category:American comedians Category:Women comedians Category:Females Category:Voice actresses Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedians Category:Singers Category:DC Comics Category:DC animated universe Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Actress Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Turner Entertainment Category:The Zeta Project Category:Samurai Jack Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Grim & Evil Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Evil Con Carne Category:Looney Tunes Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Megas XLR Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:The Batman Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Regular Show Category:Young Justice Category:ThunderCats Category:Green Lantern Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Lego Category:Video Game voice actors Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:Happy Feet Category:Clash of the Titans Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law Category:Harvey Birdman Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:People from California Category:Cartoon Cartoons